1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing high-fat whole soybean milk for use mainly in the manufacture of processed food other than tofu.
2. Definition of the Terms
High-fat whole soybean milk: High-fat whole soybean milk means the soybean milk obtained without the removal of okara, to which vegetable fat has been added at the time of preparation.
Okara: Okara means the residual solid obtained by the filtration or centrifugation of heated soybean milk. In the case of manufacturing tofu in Japan, it is usual way to remove okara that is the residual solid.
Extracted soybean milk: Extracted soybean milk means the soybean milk obtained from the soybean deprived of okara (ordinary soybean milk).
Whole soybean milk: Whole soybean milk means the soybean milk obtained from the soybean without the removal of the okara.